1. Description of Related Art
Initiate golfers frequently have difficulties swinging a golf club correctly so as to aim the ball toward the desired hole. The ball is correctly struck when the face of the head of the golf club is perpendicular to an imaginary straight line drawn from the golf ball to the hole. Rarely can a beginner swing the club so that it strikes the ball exactly perpendicular to this imaginary line.
If the face of the golf club head is not perpendicular to this line, the ball is deflected in a direction towards the golfer, known as "hooking", or in the direction away from the golfer, known as "slicing". Even relatively experienced golfers often have difficulty avoiding hooking or slicing.
Various aids have been developed in order to try to assist the golfer in swinging the club correctly so as to propel the ball in the direction of the hole. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,693 to Eisenberg shows a device with an arrow-shaped member which indicates the direction the club should be swung.
Vane-like members are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,363 and 3,758,117, both to Harrison. The fixed vanes are intended to cause the golfer to swing correctly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,910,297 to Bonetate discloses the use of a series of propellers or spinners which are meant to show when the club is swung correctly. The patent indicates that the spinners rotate the fastest when the club is swung the correct way.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,549 to Swords shows a golf swing training device where markers are attached to the club to indicate defects in the swing.
A number of earlier patents disclose the use of a straight, elongated member attached to the club to indicate the correct direction of swing. The member is oriented perpendicular to the face of the head of the golf club. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,867 to Rigsby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,158 to Chiesa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,343 to Eckert and U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,093 to Marshall. Other related United States patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,705 to Nunziato, U.S. Pat. No. 2,670,209 to Fay, U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,830 to Palotsee as well as No. 188,677 to Thornson.
For one reason or another none of these prior art devices has become widely adopted. In some cases they appear to be relatively complex and difficult to use. In other cases, special golf clubs are required. Whatever the reason, the need remains for simple, inexpensive devices to help golfers swing a club correctly.
2. Summary of the Invention
One aspect of the invention overcomes problems associated with the related art by providing a golf club swinging guide having a mount and means for connecting the mount to a golf club generally above the head of the club. There is a vane pivotally connected to the mount so the vane visibly aligns itself with the direction the golf club is swung.
The guide may have a straight, elongated member connected to the mount so the elongated member extends perpendicular to the striking face of the head of the golf club. The vane aligns with the elongated member from the point of view of a golfer swinging the club when the club is swung perpendicular to the striking face.
Preferably, the vane and the elongated member have colors which contrast with each other.
Another aspect of the invention provides a golf club or putter swinging guide comprising a resilient clamp having a top and downwardly extending arms adapted to grip the sides of the head of a golf club. A straight, elongated member is connected to the clamp and is oriented to extend perpendicular to the striking face of the head.
A further aspect of the invention provides a golf tee guide comprising a first straight, elongated member having a golf tee extending perpendicularly therethrough. The member may point in the direction a golfer wishes to aim a golf ball. There may be a second straight, elongated member extending perpendicular to the first member and the tee, whereby by placing his or her feet astride the second member and parallel thereto, the golfer's feet are correctly positioned to swing a golf club.